Once and again
by Hell's Fury
Summary: Both Reyown and Bura turned upon hearing a 'thump'. Nell was fast asleep.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of the char. This is set at the ending of DBZ/GT. I only saw the Japanese version of GT and the beginning of it in English and my Japanese tongue is still learning, so some things in this might not be accurate. But this is my fic so ha ((please correct me if I go a little off!!)  
  
About a year after Goku disappeared, the z fighters have a last reunion thingy, and yes they stop seeing each other after this reunion thingy okay. ((Every one hates that but it's the way I like it))  
  
Prologue  
  
All that really mattered disappeared, all that seemed enjoyable disappeared, why was I not wanted, no one needed me, I was useless to them. Powerless, they all saw me as a brat, a nuisance; even my father looked at me in disappointment. I wish some times I could just fade away, but that never comes true. I'm all alone in this world, it's so cold.  
  
Bura looked out the window, her face propped up on her delicate hands, her eyes steadily gazing upon the back yard. Loud noised imitated from the event that was going on in the Capsule Corp. yard. Four men were yelling, punching and kicking as they went all out on each other. On the far left of the back yard sat a long table full of people laughing and smiling as they watched on.  
The young 17 year old shrugged and turned away with no interest. She was busy with the matter at hand. Today was the day she would relieve them all of their pain, it was decided, she was going to leave and find her self, her destiny in this world. If she got lucky she might even actually find a talent, other then wasting her money on clothing.  
After Goku had disappeared everything had gone down hill, her mother cried a lot, and her father spaced out and was always in the gravity machine, Trunks, along with Goten and Pan, made this odd promise to each other that the z fighters will carry on, so they too spent most of their time training.  
Bura also in some ways was affected by Goku's disappearance, not only by her family's appsence, but by the fact that Goku was a person she grew up around. Now she had to make a choice, mope around like her family, or become someone like Goku, become a person even her father admired.  
So she made her choice and was going for it, it was now or never. Though she had to admit giving up shopping was a little hard. Bura continued stuffing clothes into the bag, along with brushes, make-up, toiletries, and anything else she thought she needed.  
She took one last look at her family and friends as they sat together celebrating the one year anniversary defeat of the seven evil dragons. They looked happy some how, though each of them had this look in their eyes, this was a reminder to them. She wondered how they would feel when she left.  
With a sigh Bura Vegita walked down the stairs to the Living room, she needed to find the little box she was hiding that contained her Space ship, which she was proud to announce she had designed her self. Looking around hastily for the golden box, which took about 10 minutes of finding, it was already turning dark out side and her time to leave was coming soon.  
Her plan was to walk as far as she could and then take off, her heart seemed to pick up speed as she walked out the back door into the street and down the highway, and she was crying too, oddly, she started to remember things she was positive she had forgotten.  
Remembering things like pan flying off to save the day, or Goten grinning, or even Trunks ways of always making her mad, and those stupid words she yelled every time her best friends left to fight. "GOOD LUCK!!!"  
  
Okay there's beginning, and thank god for spelling check !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bra is one of my favorite characters; she was one of the only ones to add humor to the show. Though some times she annoyed the shit out of me, no girl likes shopping that much!!!!!  
  
JA NA 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bra ::(( at the end of GT is 17)) Now 25  
  
Chapter 1 "8 years of hell"  
  
Bura Vegita sat silently in her chair, in the back ground a loud buzzing sound illuminated the room of her space fighter. Her attention was on the com-link, a pale old man stared at Bura as he spoke. His cracked voice went on in a monotonous way. "You, Bura, understand that failure to control the matter I so trustingly put in your hands has disappointed me beyond your knowledge. Yet I'm still sitting here talking with you."  
  
Bura laughed," It's that cursed charm of mine, I mean no wrong Sir Nukiom((NUU-KOOM)) the man had tricked me, shamefully, I will be at the station in an hour if nothing goes wrong with the negotiation."  
" Well the best of luck to you, and that the gods be with you in your plea." Nukiom said, his grey eyes glittered, then the screen went blank.  
" Yes let's hope it goes nicely, those kimo's attitudes are one to write about.", a small cat like thing floated up next to Bura. "Hush Nell you'll jinx us, and you know we need no more bad luck." "You know they will do the same thing they did the last time we "negotiated".  
" That was bad luck maybe.." " Yeah your bad luck, they liked me.", Nell floated in front of her, smirking as he added the remark.  
" They like you because you said,' Oh wow you are so beautiful, you know ...'" " Ok-AY we get the point ." Bura giggled at her companion, her best friend. Nell, is what he said his name was, an odd, smart mouthed cat looking thing that ate more than she and an army of saiya-jins could eat. But his weirdness was what made her warm up to him. She had found him 8 years ago, or rather he found her, about 3 months after she left Earth. Unfortunately she had some how crashed on a planet, on an island of all places, Nell, had saved her life. At first she was terrified of him, but after about 3 minutes she was laughing and crying at the same time. That's what she loved about Nell she could tell him anything and he would listen to her, though some times he made fun of her.  
The first three years were hard for her, she was young, a girl, and was clueless of how to defend her self beyond the stuff Trunks and Vegita had taught her, which she never paid any attention too. But she meet Nukiom Luion, a cunning old man who knew more spells and curses then any other in the universe. He trained her to become a first class Sorceress, and within the years of her adolescence she became skilled at magic. Nukiom had some how gotten her through things she would of died from. She was now every thing a woman needed and wanted to be. Beautiful, strong, and smart, Bura had accomplished things she never thought she could.  
8 years ago she was spoiled, bratty and she had to admit selfish. But not in her wildest dreams did she ever think of bringing pride to her, to her origin, than what she had finally reached. Finally after 8 years of training by her self hours on in she was now .. "Hello to Bura, are you in this galaxy any more?" Nells loud and annoying voice pierced her ears.  
"Yes, what is it, Nell." "Well while you were day dreaming about Ki's know what we where landing on the Kimo Planet space port."  
" Oh well, what do you know", Bura sweet-dropped. "Call the men in white jackets this ones a keeper." Nell mumbled.  
  
In a second they had landed, was greeted with low grunts of welcome. Though in the truth Bura Vegita never really was welcome to them. The Kimo's were vile and rude, they caused troubled for every race. They constantly complained about every thing and that's why she was here. Her job at the moment was to persway their leader that the peace treaty was a good idea for him to sign.  
Their leader though was big, no not tall but was horribly fat meaning rolls apone rolls of green. And he sat in front of her, his greasy face sagged in his frown, his eyes covered, by what she guessed, was his eye brows. His rumbling voice bombed over the room, luckily he couldn't see her because her lip was curled up in disguise, and her hand was covering her nose. It seemed with all those rolls of fat he really needed to be cleaned, if he took a bath.  
" This treaty, it be good for me?" "Yes, your people will no longer need to fight with other races, it will all be settled in the treaty.", Bura said calmly. "So me sign, and no more fighting, me kind will be bored." " There will be tournaments for your people to enter in.", Bura replied "OHOHOHOHOH nice, nice, me like me like!"  
"Thank you for your corporation." Bura turned to leave but stopped," The next meeting is to be on the next full moon before we arrange the first tournament." " Nice, Nice."  
  
Nell who was behind her the whole time was cracking up, he was mimicking the leaders moves. Bura would of laughed but there were guards every where and she would proudly get her self in a lot of trouble that she didn't need.  
" Ohh Me like, Me like hehehehehehe." Nell was laughing out loud as they took off for home.  
" It's called a grammar book yeah you need to use one fat man." Nell blurted out between laughs. " Nell shut-up." Bra said rolling her eyes at her friend.  
  
Okay that was alittle short but now you under stand that Bra is change, all you fans out there who love Bura no she did not lose her attitude!  
Stay tuned for the next chapter thanks  
  
JA NA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own this, you know I wish I did but I don't, so no sue me asshole!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey Lady Vay here with your third chapter of this story I hope you enjoy it. Review please!  
  
CH. 1 Rivals, Spirits and one creepy guy!  
  
I mutter a secret, one deep thought.  
  
Evil yet so tranquil in the flow of time.  
  
Things happen when people forget.  
  
Now feeble minds will regret.  
  
Those who have failed to succeed.  
  
Will prosper in my reign.  
  
"So, have you successfully eliminated the nuisance?" A raspy voice echoed in the dark, dense room.  
  
"Yes, Great Lord, they are out of the way. For good this time I'm sure of it." Squealed a high pitched, flimsy, voice.  
  
"Oh, so you say, but you don't even get how powerful and ignorant these." He stopped then laughed a shrill, hollow laugh and raucously continued. "Fighters, he is back. He is our target. But so are his friends, they are all together. Oh, how perfect their death reunion, and the Kis' to."  
  
"But bu-u-u t-t-t, my highness, great majesty..."  
  
"Spit it out you dumb foul!"  
  
"What happens if they rally up against us, destroy us?"  
  
A loud crack filled the room, and a terror scream bounced off the walls. Then quietly followed by a flood of chuckles.  
  
"Foolish servant, kill me! Ha, me, of all people. I am immortal; I have imbibed of the blood in the sacred cup. They shall never kill me, but of course they will try."  
The man laughed, cruel and menacing laughs swathed the whimpers of his victim, who lay bleeding on the floor.  
  
"This can't be happening!"  
  
"How, we were watching so closely!"  
  
"Yes, how did they become so powerful and in such a sort time."  
  
"And with out us knowing."  
  
"They have corrupted the under world!"  
  
"What will we do?"  
  
"Calm down, calm down!" A old man with odd, round, eyes. His blue-green skin rolled in wrinkles as his well set frown played on his face.  
  
"But Supreme Kid this is an emergency, what will we do?"  
  
"We will fight of course!" The South Ki said standing.  
  
"Yes, yes fight."  
  
"No! We will race!" "No, a grand tournament for the universe!"  
  
"Yes......"  
  
Loud yells, screams of fury and all other chaos broke lose on the other worlds, the sacred lands of the ki's. But the worlds were no longer sacred for right at the moment an evil force had taken over. Resurrecting all evil that had resided in the Loser lands and in other areas of Hell. And we land here at the debate between the ki's about what they are to do about it all. And as we can all see it was not going well!  
  
Mean while on Earth people who died many, many, years ago were suddenly appearing. And this of course starts an apprehension beyond belief. Humans don't understand that there was horrid power behind all this happening.  
  
Though the Z fighters did, I mean they under stood alright. But were in wonder of how this could happen, and Dende was not helping with any explanation of the current happenings. So they decided, well Pan, Trunks, and Goten thought that meeting back together and training and planning for the coming of a new enemy was a wise choice.  
  
All in all the Z gang sat out to bring Earth back together. But, of course the ring leaders were Trunks, Goten, Ubb, and Pan. With surprising help by 17 and Vegita. Brain power by Bulma and advice from Gohan. And theirs no fight with out a lecture person, who else takes the spot better than Chi- Chi.  
  
Nobody knew or even suspected the return of two people. But this fight would alter the universe completely.  
  
A/N: Okay that was very short I know, but all it really was for was as you can guess to tell what's going on right at the moment. If there is any suggestions to the story please tell me.  
  
Ja Na!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. chapter 4

A/N- Okay now that I have all the information out of the way the chapters will be much longer. Thanks to the few who reviewed, yes I did change the age. As you can tell I'm not very good at my counting in Japanese hehe!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay a really good song for this story is Cowboy Bebop- The real folk blues. If you watch Cowboy bebop then you know this song. And the song for this chap is Final Fantasy- Aeris's theme song  
  
Okay here is the deal, the place where Bura's at is very odd, so the customs and every thing else I have not completely thought about, so if any one has suggestions on names, dress, language and anything else please tell me, but not through E- Mail ((I'll never read it)) but through review. I've got three new characters I haven't got names for so it would be nice if you could just suggest some. Thank you!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes you know I don't own DBZ/GT. If I did I wouldn't be writing FAN FICTION. DAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Chapter 4 Each and every day  
  
"Where home, yeah!" Nell laughed.  
  
Bura watched the small, winged creature; fly off into a large building. The building was made up of Bronze and silver. From top to bottom, with large, luxurious windows and a gigantic Silver rimmed door that was wide open in welcome.  
  
Sir Nukiom stood, waiting, with a sparkle in his normally grave face. He awaited their arrival, with something rather important to say. Bura could feel it!  
  
"Hey old man, what's up?" Nell yelled slapping his small palm across Nukiom's back laughing.  
  
"I'm rather fine, thank you Nell." Nukiom said shooting venomous glares at the creature next to him. "Do you have something to tell me?"  
  
Burs walked up the steps to the two. Nukiom turned with a smile and laughed whole heartily. Resting his old and wrinkled hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You never miss a thing do you Bura!" He chuckled tenderly. "But I'm not saying a word, yet, you need rest and of course, because I've never stopped you before, have a nice run around the city!"  
  
"Food, yes!" Nell flew off into the hall upon smelling his favorite, fish.  
  
Bura and Nukiom walked, laughing, right after him. The hall was huge, with arch designed ceiling; beautiful crimson red drapes decorated the area wonderfully. The Dinning room had the same divine colors and design; the only thing that stood out was the golden table. It stood in the middle of the room; stretching from the far end to the other. Each and every area on that table was covered with foods to fill even the most ravenous of Saya- Jins.  
  
Nell had already beaten the two too the table; and there is where we find him, eating like there is no tomorrow and by the looks of it, not planning on sharing with anyone. Bura grinned to herself, she knew Nell from top to bottom, and this was nothing. She was happy she had to eat with someone who slung their food every where, it reminded her of home and of the Z fighters eating together; mainly Pan, Trunks and Goten eating habits.  
  
"So aft- er d-inn-ur' ca-n b'we." Nell Swallowed then continued." Can we go around the city; I haven't been monkey shining in a long while?"  
  
(Okay Monkey Shining is another word for pranks; it was in the dictionary when I was reading it, and I thought it was funny sooooooooo I think I'll put it in here he!)  
  
Bura closed her eyes steadily and thought for a moment. "You can, but I'm staying here, I need a bath and catch up on some studying." She stated simply.  
  
"Oh what ever, I'm going too, you can stay here you party- pooper!"  
  
Bura sighed as she slide further down the slope of the bathing tube; her long aqua hair was pulled back into a loose bun, as she soaked tranquilly.  
  
Her mind wondered longingly to her family and friends on Earth. She still remembered the first few months she was away from them.  
  
Flash back  
  
The young, confused girl, known as Bura Briefs Vegita, Princess of all sayains was marred out on the ground of a decrepit planet. And she had no clue where the hell she was to top it off.  
Cold, frigid and scared out of her mind the princess shivered, rolled up into a ball, and cried. How could this happen, and to her! Why didn't she stay, it's not like she'll ever be as powerful as Goku, or even Pan. She was worthless.  
  
"Worthless... What are you going on about?" A voice said from above her, a deep yet soft rhythm that soothed her nerves but none the less scared her out of her wits.  
  
With a start she turned to look up into a pair of burgundy eyes.  
  
"Look you startled her, Rey!"  
  
A high pitched voice echoed in her head. Turning towards this new comer she saw a flying cat thing with white fur and big blue eyes, his wings, which were bigger than his body, flew in the air with ease. His small, humorous, face was right next too hers, she gazed fearfully into his blue orbs she saw worry etched in every corner. A part of her heart twanged, touched by his fret.  
  
"Hey girl, your on my training rank, could you get up!" His voice changed from soft to harsh and cold, much like how her father spoke when he was angry at Trunks.  
  
"Hey, be nice she fell from the sky, practically rocketed out of her space ship, and then hit the ground head on. Give her a break Rey; we need some one who doesn't actually know how to work a space shuttle so they don't leave us." The cat thing and the boy named Rey laughed at the joke.  
  
Bura whacked at the cat thing, and stood up quickly. To quickly in fact, for she fell again with a scream and clutched at her stomach, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Strong arms broke her impact, and another chilled, harsh laugh mocked her misery.  
  
"Your pretty dumb girl!" He whispered in her ear.  
  
Bura screamed again shoved him away, with no victory. She started to kick and scream, crying hysterically for him to release her from his strong grasp. She was to panicked to think back upon her father and brothers training on how to protect her self. Or even to notice that he wasn't going to hurt her at all, well beside the fact that he had to tighten his grip on her to stop her from kicking and screaming like she was.  
  
"STOP THAT, OW YOU BRAT. STAY STILL!" He screamed over and over.  
  
Bura on the other hand was trying, desperately to brake free from her captor. Biting, kicking, and punching as hard as she could. Her throat was tangled and she was struggling to take breaths. Things started to turn black or blurry, right before she completely lost control on her mind.  
  
"Um, what did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing, Shut up!"  
  
"Well you know she's bleeding from the mouth and umm she kinda looks pale, and I know that's not what she's suppose to look like!"  
  
"I don't know what to do, don't blame me!"  
  
"Calm down, both of you!"  
  
"Now let the doctor look at her, you two keep quiet. Miss Rose bring the two loud mouths out of the room."  
  
Bura heard feet shuffle and wings swoosh as whom ever the so called doctor ordered out of the room. She felt cold hands touch her stomach and before she could stop her self she yelped.  
  
"Oh, you're awake!" A man with light blue hair and equally pale blue skin, he had kind yellow eyes and a calm, reassuring smile. Bura felt herself relax, she was safe with this person, she was positive about that.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you." He laughed, his smile grew wider.  
  
"It's fine, really, where am I. How did I get here?" Bura asked sitting up in the bed, then realizing she was in the nude, screamed, and scrambled back under the white sheets.  
  
Her companion laughed, a hearty, full laugh that bounced around the white room.  
  
"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry about that, we'll get you a really nice suit to wear. The lady nurses of the hospital have made you something to wear." He said, his eyes glittered. Bura smiled at him, but stayed under the blankets as she watched him walk out to go get Rose, the nurse she heard earlier.  
  
She was spacing out, thinking about home of course when Rose came in with a bundle of clothing and other stuff Bura couldn't identify.  
  
"Hello dear, how are you?" Rose said, she was a plump woman with rosy cheeks and red hair that went back into a bun, she reminded Bura of Videl in some odd way.  
  
" I'm fine, thank you." Bura replied with manners.  
  
"Good, now you will have your bath now and eat some thing after, sound good?" Rose inquired. Her smile grew bigger as she saw the beautiful young girl shake her head yes.  
  
You'd think a 10 minute bathing would have done but not with Bura Vegita, try an hour and a half. Rose decided to braid Bura's long aqua hair, so this added more time.  
  
When both the girls were satisfied, Rose pulled out a large bundle of clothing and Bura changed. Upon stepping away from the dressing screen Rose gasped and started to clap. Bura turned and stared at her self in the mirror.  
  
There she saw she was in a long, sleeveless, red dress, that went down to her ankles. (Of course it's Japanese Style, daaa) A odd sign was sown into the left breast, and on he neck a pretty flower also had been sown, perfectly, into the already awesome looking dress.  
  
_Knock_  
  
"Um, ladies are you finished yet?" The doctor's voice came through the door. "Yes!" They both said together.  
  
The doctor came in followed by the cat thing, and to Bura's dismay the boy with the burgundy eyes.  
  
"Aw very beautiful young lady, thank the nurses for there hard work." The doctor commented, smiling.  
  
Bura bowed politely in thanks to Rose, who replied with a simple "You're welcome", blushing the whole time.  
  
"Okay young Lady, what can we call you, Where do you come from?" The Doctor asked kindly, but she could hear bits of force at the back of his voice,  
  
Before she could even reply, the Burgundy eyed boy pushed forward.  
  
"Why are you here, what's your name. You had better not lie, I'll find out!" He screamed fiercely, his lips curled in a scowl, he looked really handsome. But the thought was gone almost as quickly as it came and her attitude got the best of her.  
  
"Excuse me, you had better think and before you go and talk to me again like that!" Bura belted out in anger.  
  
At first he looked stunned, right before lividly ness crossed his face so fast that he was turning red, a very scary red.  
  
"How dare you say that, it is not your place to speck to me like that!" He screamed, towering over Bura angrily.  
  
She stiffened, she glared up defiantly at him! Her face turning equally as red as his. She stood steadily facing him. Which was not much of an advantage; he was at least head and a half taller the she. "For your information my name is Bura Briefs Vegita, and I'm...." She was cut off. "So YOU SPEAK IN FULL WORDS AND EVERY THING, I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST STUPID!" He yelled, his chest heaving.  
  
Bura flushed even deeper, her aqua eyes flashed furiously. Before she knew it she and Rey were yelling at each other. Bura on her tip toes to level her eyes to at least his chin. He stooping enough to see her face, mean while the nurse and doctor just stared at them both in wonder and some other nurses had joined in the steadily growing audience.  
  
Okay there is your chapter four, is it better? I made it longer, I'm happy I did though, I had to much stuff on my mind. Review please! Suggestions would be nice for the two new characters coming up in a few chapters!  
  
Ja Na!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Okay chapter five, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/ Or GT. *Starts to cry* But I want to own it, it's not fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5 Greatest friend, or by the eyes of a fool, a Rival.  
  
A light smile spread across her face, and her aqua eyes watered at the memory. That was 9 years ago, three months after she had left Earth and her family. The fateful day that united her with the two greatest friends she would ever have.  
  
Nell of course became best friends with her the moment she had woken up. He was indeed a flying cat, but in his terms he had no clue as too what he really was. Nell was an out going smart ass. He and Rey had been best of friends since birth, always together. Which was explainable they were certainly the outsiders of their kind or of any race for that matter. But their weirdness was what drew her too them, she was sort of an outsider her self now that she thought about it. Rey and her were famous in the universes, mostly for there strength.  
  
Bura snorted at the thought of her and Rey. A few months on there planet (Called, Ulimn) Bura decided she needed to leave, and by chance, her and Rey got in a huge fight. No surprise to the Ulimnians. Bura had had enough and before she even realized it she was using tremendous amounts of 'Ki'. She had no clue how it all happened, but with the energy Bura and Rey was putting off was forming craters and cracks. Unknown to the two fighters, two people stood watching this in keen interest. One was named Nukiom, the other Evelumance (Eve-lu- mance). Nukiom was a powerful sorcerer, a mage of dark power in sorts. He was also known as the 'Keeper'. He had high rank in the council of united galaxies, and head of the Dark riders. (A/N: yes that's of the Lord Of The Rings, it fits the people in the story that are Dark riders, I had no other name for them!)  
  
Evelumance, Eve for short, on the other hand was powerful in the martial arts, her mind and body always in sync with her surroundings. She was well know in the grand united council of galaxies, and was leader of the universal police.  
  
The two watched, there eyes turning in rapid ways as they followed the two's movement. Smiles turned on there aged faces, of course, every time they came her for a nice break, Rey was causing more trouble. But as it seemed he had a match for himself this time. And the girl that was fighting him was doing well.  
  
Bura laughed again,' Me a fighter, ha! I still haven't found out how I fought like that,' She shook her head; Nukiom had been the one to break it up, laughing the whole time. Bura had never seen Rey turn so red in embarrassment. So she screamed at the two for interrupting, not even realizing who they were. Rey all the while tapping her on the shoulder, his checks turning blue. Nukiom laughed louder, and slapped his hands together and a clap of thunder echoed in the air, scaring the shit out of Bura, and causing Rey to stiffen in fear.  
  
Eve chuckled, her old grey eyes sparkled as she watched the two float back down in front of them.  
  
"Wonderful show, you have improved Rey. And you, young lady, I must say you're the first to challenge Rey to a fight." She emphasized 'a fight'.  
  
"Yes, yes, you two will be helpful to us!" Nukiom said, a look of hope supported his words.  
  
Bura looked up at the ceiling, strands of her aqua hair falling into her face. Nukiom chose her as an apprentice, and Eve chose Rey as hers. They both worked hard to become the best. Bura was happy she did sorcery more the martial arts, like Rey, she was better at it. It came natural to her, like breathing, and she also took on sword ship. Like her brother, she decided it would be fitting to fight in physical fights with her twin swords, the pride of her life. With in the years she grew more powerful, people even said she over came her masters power.  
  
Rey had grown powerful as well, but in a different way. He was magnificent in his fighting skills, like fluid when he fought with an opponent. Bura had seen many battles that Rey came out as the victor. Much like the Z fighters, Rey had this since of spirit when he fought, certain joy in it. She, in her own thoughts, that fighting with Ki, and technique, yes she had trained to handle Ki. Past the teaching her father and brother had shown her. Eve trained Bura as well, mainly to handle her powerful twin swords. But she being sayain she got into the training and after Eve had said she was well advanced in sword ship. Bura snuck out of the tower, the place she stayed at with Nukiom as his apprentice, to train as a secret warrior. More as the other half of her, her fathers half. Her tail had also grown back, much to her surprise, a lot of things changed. Her body, her mind, but unfortunately not her attitude. Her sayain genes showed through stronger than the human, what a curse!  
  
Bura laughed out loud and rest her head on the outer edge of the tub, the water was starting to get cold but that didn't seem to bother the young woman as her eyes closed in sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earth  
  
"Ubb do you even know what the hell your doing!" Trunks screamed his light blue eyes blazed in anger.  
  
"Yes, I do why!" The mow hawked boy said hotly.  
  
"So why isn't it working!" Pan yelled.  
  
"I'm trying, shesh!" Ubb answered her, his black beaded eyes concentrated on the small object in his hands. It was a rather odd device, obviously Bulma's invention. It's purpose was to send unwanted, or already dead souls back to where they came from. And it was mid after noon and the Z gang was having no luck in figuring out how to work the device the way they wanted to use it, or at least get it to do some thing, but even then luck didn't come in.  
  
Goten took a deep breath and said steadily, not to piss the grew off to much.  
  
"Maybe we should give up just for today, I've got a date with Paris and she wouldn't be to happy that I just say ' Well we were putting the dead to rest sorry I missed it'. So can we, it's getting late, and I'm hungry." Goten wined, pleading desperately.  
  
Pan and Trunk sighed together. Ubb shook his head yes, happily. Goten did a 'yes' in his mind as they flew off, back home, with no luck as to solving the problem. Ubb thought about Goku, he wished he was still here, they wouldn't be having this problem.  
  
A/N:: That to the reviewers, yes I did change the age, sorry she is 17 years I checked. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviewers keep up, I need suggestion. Stayed tuned for chapter 6.  
  
Ja Na !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. chapter 6

A/N: Thank you Blade for your reviews, here's your 'ASAP' chapter. *Wipes her eyes, and sniffles* you guys make me proud to be a writer.  
  
Disclaimer/ I do not own DBZ/GT, but some of the characters I made up, so no steeling.  
  
Ch 6 Solving a problem, then making a bigger one.  
  
Bulma sighed, rubbing at her sour eyes. 'Why is this happening, and why can't I find a solution. I wish Goku was here, and then maybe this would be easier.' The elder woman sat up, her aged eyes studied her surroundings, she had better go up stairs and make dinner before the gang raids her refrigerator.  
  
"Trunks, SHUT UP!" They all said together, throwing various items at the young mans head in anger.  
  
Poor Trunks, who was just trying to give advice on how to solve this horrendous problem was getting pelted by objects aimed at his head. With a heavy sigh he sat down on the sofa, next to Pan who also looked very upset at the moment.  
  
Bulma came up the stairs, with a pale, hopeless look in her face. The group turned to her in wonder, they all were trying their best, but in no way close to solving the quandary they had in their hands right at the moment. Trunks stood and smiled at his mother, hoping it would comfort her.  
  
"No luck mom?"  
  
"No, not really, where's Vegita?" Bulma looked around for her husband.  
  
"Right here!"  
  
Came the low mumble of the princes voice, he was leaning against the wall, next to 17. The two men were the ones who did the most work, really if you thought about it. Vegita was the one who flew around fighting off creatures that came from different planets, things that were dead, and back again, and was on the wrong planet.  
  
17 on the other hand did most of the sneaking around finding out information on any thing he could. Mainly a spy, but you had to give him credit he was helping them, not causing more problems.  
  
After dinner the sad looking group of friends sat together, discussing current situations.  
  
" I'm trying my hardest to find Denda, and to invent something that will send these creatures, and the once deceased back to the netherworlds, I'm not super woman!" Bulma explained to their complaining attitudes.  
  
Vegita rested his hand on Bulma's thigh to calm her down, he under stood her pain. Nobody was doing so well at this point. Neither he nor any one else could even say they had had a decent rest in 9 weeks. It's been months since the arrival of the dead, and other things best keep in the sacred worlds of the Ki.  
  
Even he had wished constantly that Goku was back, to give them something to smile about in this mess. But that was not possible, even the Ki's don't know where he is. Vegita growled, even Piccolo would do some good on their behalf. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Piccolo and Goku, his two good buddies.  
  
They were all suffering, slowing but surely. It was obvious that some evil ass hole was behind this, there always is. Trunks clawed at his eyes, tirelessly; no matter how hard they tried they found no solution, no clue, as to how to stop this. It's like fighting immortal beings; you kill them, but their already dead, and after you blow them to smithereens, they come back again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So do you know who's doing this?" A low, rough voice asked.  
  
"No, not really, I wish we did." Replied a cracked, aged voice.  
  
"Not even a clue, what are Ki's and guardian's worth if they can't keep track of current affairs." Verbalized a small, high pitched, voice.  
  
"It's not like we were ignoring the matter, there's this power shield blocking any sight we might have on this man or woman who might be causing this, so shut up, disgracing a Ki like that." The elder Supreme Ki said, wrinkling his head in anger at his disability to solve the problem.  
  
"Should we talk to the Z fighters?" Denda asked the Ki's.  
  
"Yes, that would be wise. But I doubt they know what's going on." King Ki inquired.  
  
"What about raising a army of our own, this walking of the dead is all over the universe, it would seem this dead walk is his or hers army, should we counter this with our own trained fighters along with the Z fighters and anyone else willing to put a stop to this?"  
  
"Good idea, and I'm sure Nukiom and Eve will be willing to help, with those two and the Z fighters with our own help and guidance." King Ki and Grand Ki both said, nobbing their heads in the process.  
  
"What do you say; Piccolo, you and Denda will break the news to the Z fighters."  
  
The two Nameks nobbed in agreement. This was the only way, really, to raise an army, and see what happens from there. That was there only hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rey closed his burgundy eyes, and leaned against the wall across from his two companions. Bura Vegita and Nell, both looking at him in question.  
  
Bura had this look of 'mess with me and you'll never see light again' look in her eyes. Nell surprisingly had a similar look of annoyance.  
  
"So they are relocating us where?" Nell asked.  
  
"THEY are relocating us in......"Bura began, steadily standing in a rebellious stance, ready to ball anyone who defied her out.  
  
"They are our superiors; we have no choice in the matter. Any way if this is going to help solve the dead walking then I'm all for it!" Rey growled silver strands of hair fell into his eyes as he moved from the wall to stand in front of Bura.  
  
"What's wrong with Earth, Bura, you act like it's the worst place to be on?" Nell asked, his green eyes turning up ward to meet Bura's aqua.  
  
"Nothing at all, it's just, well um......"  
  
"Oh yes I know!" Rey grinned wickedly, he loved to tease and pick at Bura. She always snapped, it was fitting for her.  
  
"REY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bura hurriedly rushed over to Rey, pushing him into the wall with force a threatening look in her eyes.  
  
"I will personally kick your ass if you open your mouth to Nukiom or Eve is that clear." She pinned him there with her petite hands in amazing force in such a small woman. Of course he knew better than to defy in words, she would win, she always did, but.......  
  
Bura yelped as Rey took her hands pulled the behind her back and pinned her against the wall.  
  
"Poor little girl......." Rey taunted.  
  
"Get your hands of me Rey, NOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nell laughed as the two started arguing, ' they'll never grow up, always acting like children.' It was understandable that Bura didn't want to go back to Earth, her family hadn't seen her in 9 years ( she's 25 now, 17 when she left) and what would they think of her. Nukiom, he was sure, knew about it, or at least had a clue as too were Bura had come from. Rey and himself were the only ones she confided in. Bura told Nell every thing, Rey only got to talk to her when she was so weary with emotional out breaks that she would cry in front of Rey.  
  
Nukiom stood and watched the three carry various items to the space shuttle. Bura and Rey bickering at each other, as always, throwing dirty foul mouthed insults at each other in hast to out do one another. Nell silently laughing at them, as he did simple luggage.  
  
Nukiom knew Bura was distressed at the thought of returning home, oh yes he knew about her origin, her sayain heritage, and her human heritage. He knew who her father once was, and her mother as well, even why his young pupil left. Nukiom never spoke of such knowledge to her, she cried at night in misery because she missed them so much. So you see why Nukiom could never tell Bura of his knowing. And to distress Bura so, would also distress Rey and Nell. Rey for a totally different reason as Nell, both of them cared for her. But Nukiom also knew that Ray had .........  
  
"Sir Nukiom, we are to leave soon are we not?" A maid came up behind him, gently taping him on the shoulder, pulling him from his train of thought.  
  
"Yes, yes I believe so!" Nukiom said, shaking his head, were had the time gone.  
  
Nukiom, Bura, Eve and Rey, closely followed by Nell bordered the ship. A trip to Earth, to the past, present, and future. But it won't be easy, no one, good, wants these people any where near them.  
  
A/N  
  
Okay have I got your attention yet? Ne, well you will be in for a few twists. Hey people, does any one remember Vegita's parents names? I need to know them, if the show did mention them I wasn't listening to it; sorry I think I remember his father's name, being its probly Vegita. If you know please inform me when you review. Once again thank you for reviewing, keep it up!  
  
JA NA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the wait, okay I found out the rating on this is severely wrong, THIS STORY IS RATED R-  
  
LANGUAGE  
  
VIOLENCE  
  
In the near future there might be things to add onto that. I clicked G on accident. Sorry, but just to tell you that, here's the story. Enjoy, and don't be afraid to review, flames are accepted!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any DBZ characters in this story. I don't even own DBZ, why do you think I write FAN- FICTION! Only the ones I made up, so People who think I'm making money off of this, your wrong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bura looked out the window, longingly. 'What will they think of me? Mother and father must be mad, or do any of them even miss me.' Her aqua eyes iced over at the thought, she often thought about her family, how they thought of her now.  
  
Rey watched Bura glare out the window, well he saw something different than what others, who didn't know her as well as him, saw only a face of stone, but he saw tears in her eyes. She was afraid; believe it or not, she was right out scared of returning home.  
  
Piccolo and Denda stood looking out upon Earth with amazement, behind them the Ki's stood, specking among themselves. Mr. Popo gazed at them uncertain, mainly at Piccolo, who had been dead and was now standing at the edge of the look out, intensely gazing at Earth. The Z fighters will sense their presence any minute now. This was important, of all times for Goku to be gone, this was not the time.  
  
Bura looked out the window, her eyes gloss over. She saw nothing of space, she saw her family. A constant question ran through her mind, 'what will they think of me now?' She some how knew that she would also see all the z fighters. Though she's not so sure how they will take her, she had to admit she was scared. Even feared the moment when she would lay her aqua eyes on her family and friends, or when they lay eyes on her.  
  
She wondered if she would see Goku, it was stupid to hope that, but if he was there they might have some help defeating this new enemy. Some how, though, she wasn't too worried about this person, it thing. It didn't really freak her out that the dead were coming back or that planets and galaxies are slowly starting to disappear, in fact it excited her, in some odd way. Bura didn't dare telling Nukiom or Eve of this excitement, or even Nell and Rey. They would think her sick in the head, and that was understandable, not many people took enjoyment out of destruction. Though she was unsure weather it came from her Saiya- Jin genes or just her mind.  
  
Her tail swayed and swooshed in her aggravation, perspiration formed on her forehead as she concentrated, strands of her long aqua hair fell in to her eyes as she leaned foreword. Not even realizing that every one in the room was staring at her, not only because her breathing got heavier but her Ki energy went up extremely. It was apparent she was trying to sense her family. But she was going into extremes.  
  
Vegita stood up, someone was here. It was a familiar aura; he knew this one very well. I t was Piccolo, and Denda, and the Ki's. Some things wrong, this wasn't just some incident. The other, he knew, had sensed the presence because here they came, wide eyed and mouths hanging open as the large group appeared. And in the front stood Piccolo and Denda, oh herayyy!  
  
"Well long time no see." Piccolo grinned, and Vegita grinned back.  
  
"Oh my gosh Piccolo, is that really you!" Goten said, a stupid lop sided grin on his face.  
  
"Of course it is, who did you expect?" Piccolo answered.  
  
Trunks and pan just stood there, while Ubbu and Marron ( no she's not a fighter!) stood beside them and gawked at the new company. This was kind of unexpected. With their luck Goku and Bura would pop up now, of course that was a good thing.  
  
In about an hour and a half the whole gang was there at capsule corp. and eating, talking, and having a good old time. That was before the Ki's brought up the forever annoying problem at hand. What was going on in the under worlds?  
  
"Well, this is going to be like any other time, beat the bad guy, save the world and have a big party after words." Paris said cocking her head to the side when she spoke this.  
  
Marron rolled her eyes at the comment, Paris gives blonds a bad name. She didn't know much about fighting but she knew enough to know it wasn't going to be that easy. Paris can be a real air head some times. Marron sweet dropped, maybe all the time.  
  
"I'm sorry Paris dear, but that's not really what will happen." Denda said, his eye twitching.  
  
The Grand ki chuckled as well as the Supreme Ki.  
  
"We have extra help coming and hopefully lots of back up from other planets." Grand Ki stated.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, the look out. But the Extra help we speak of will need a place to stay. So if you would be so kind as to provide them with rooms, Mrs. Briefs, which would be wonderful!" Supreme Ki spoke up, standing, as did the others.  
  
"I would be happy to provide rooms!" Bulma said, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Thank you, the food was great. We will be leaving now." Denda said, and they flew off waving. All except Piccolo who walked off with Vegita and Gohan, speaking in hushed voices.  
  
Trunks sighed and walked into the back lounge room, followed by Pan, Marron, Paris, Goten and last Ubbu. They collapsed on the couch, with frustrated looks on each of their faces, except Paris.  
  
"Oh, ya that helped a lot!" Pan said sarcastically, resting her head on Trunks shoulder.  
  
"Pan, do you get the feeling that the Ki's are keeping something to their selves?" Marron asked curling up.  
  
"Ya, I did." Pan said, opening her black eyes.  
  
"So did I, that's odd, do you think that's why Dad, Piccolo and Gohan walked off alone?" Trunks said, sitting up, now very interested.  
  
"It could be nothing." Ubbu said respectfully to himself, not meaning for the others to respond.  
  
"I think their hiding something Ubbu, it could be nothing my ass." Marron said nudging her boy friend in the ribs.  
  
"Well, you know how they are!" Ubbu said defensibly.  
  
"Let's talk about this later okay, I'm tired. Aren't you Goten dear." Paris said, rapping her arms around Gotens, tugging for him to comply.  
  
"Ya, it is getting late. Are you guys staying here for the night?" Trunks asked, yawning to add extra measures.  
  
"Sure, no use flying home at this time of night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm surprised, they are stupid, to gather in one area. Are they waiting to be killed." A low, voice whispered.  
  
"Um, if they are, let's kill them slowly, torture sound good. Or is that too nice for them?" A deeper voice answered playfully.  
  
"Oh, yes, slice and dice. Owen, how about we play a game, our kind of tag. And their it."  
  
"My dear sister, why of course, one by one, and they can't come back to life. Pity the players." Owen answered.  
  
"Should we tell the Lord?" The sister, Jasmine, asked.  
  
"I think he already knows, I really don't care." Owen said, laughing.  
  
You need to read this!!!!  
  
A/N:: You guys have been introduced too two of the 9 main Entities. There characters I do not own. Cap Com does, there off of Clack Tower Three, and so are some of the others in this story.  
  
So did you like this chapter, please tell me. Those of who review once in awhile have a better a lot of getting extra info on the story, or have their ideas put into the story. If you read and never review I will never know if you do or don't like my writing. Oh ya, do you like the coupling? I wasn't sure if a T/P, U/M and G/P will go well, sorry if you're a Paris fan, there is some major bashing on her part, and some minor bashing on Chi- Chi's part. Tell me your thoughts and Ideas.  
  
I finally have some time to write, now that's it summer break. So Chapters will be coming in sooner, sorry for the wait Blade, thank you for your enthusiasm, your probly my greatest reviewer and I thank you for that.  
  
Ja Na 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of the characters. I only own the characters that I made up.  
  
Ch 8 Scissor man and Scissor woman  
  
A young woman tip toed across the dew ridden land, her white skin shined as the early sun hit it. Her black hair pulled back into a Japanese style bun with long bangs complimenting her face, on her left eye on the bottom lid was a long black line from her eye. This was her trade mark, as was her suit, if you saw her you would know instantly who she was.  
  
The theater look did she and her brother. With her short red skirt, laced with blue, and her belly shirt, designed the way her skirt was.  
  
Her brother wearing much the same, only with a Shake Spear look to him. The same black line etched on his white skin, but on the bottom right eye lid.  
  
The one thing that all their victims remember, in their after life, was the twin's long sword like scissors. Thus the name Scissor man and Scissor woman.  
  
"Earth, what an odd planet." Jasmine, her voice twang with a bitter British accent.  
  
"Yes, very much so." Owen answered her calmly.  
  
"Oh but the cause is good, how might we find the first victim" Jasmine asked running her gloved hand across her sharp blade.  
  
"Dear me, what should we do, I think we should drop a message first." Owen stated calmly.  
  
"Goody, and they are all together, even the Ki's. So let's start our game." Jasmine laughed, and then turned facing the direction of their destination.  
  
"Tag your it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan heaved a heavy breath, and started her long go- round of push- ups. Trunks, no making the matter any better, was ordering her and Goten on how important this was. Like they didn't already know. Ubbu wasn't helping them either; he decided to train by himself in the corner of the G.R.  
  
"Come on heave, you need to exercise!" Trunks ordered.  
  
Pan looked up menacingly, as did Goten, seething with anger, and just about to beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Trunks, who died and made you asshole!" Pan hissed in between teeth.  
  
"No one, yet." He challenged, his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Well, how about you stop ordering us around." Goten whined.  
  
"Why should I."  
  
"Because you four need to get out here and eat, plus were talking about the people that are coming to help!" Piccolo snapped.  
  
"Why do we need their help, it's not like we can't do this our selves." Trunks grumbled.  
  
Piccolo didn't respond, rather he walked away, and they followed. Out into the front yard sat the z fighters and the Ki's. Talking loudly, as though this was big, and getting ready to eat as Bulma, Videl, 18 and Chi-Chi carried out food.  
  
Marron smiled as Pan and Trunks sat opposite of her, while Ubbu sat beside her and Goten beside Paris. They all looked very exhausted, and a little annoyed at that.  
  
"You guys okay." Marron leaned for ward, whispering as so the others at the table couldn't hear.  
  
"Yes, sort of." Pan sighed, shoving food into her mouth rather angrily.  
  
"What in the hell makes them think that were that hopeless, I don't even want to know who this new so called friend is." Trunks hissed under his breath.  
  
Goten nobbed in between food servings, and Ubbu smiled broadly, but not really a friendly one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my, what do we have here." Jasmine pretended a surprise look, her black eyes opening wide.  
  
"I think, our first prey." Owen laughed, sharpening his swords together.  
  
"Yum."  
  
The small woman squeaked at that comment, trying her hardest to get away from the two. But jasmine already had her cornered, with a look of pure joy in her eyes.  
  
"Slow and painful or fast and painful?" Owen asked.  
  
"Opps, to late, we get to chose." Jasmine said.  
  
"Slow and painful." They said together, laughing.  
  
The woman tried to scream for help, kicking and punching air desperately.  
  
"No stop, what did I do." She whimpered.  
  
"Your just annoying." Owen stated before he drove his scissor like swords in to her lower stomach. He slowly twisted it around, the woman's screams echoed around the ally. Jasmine joined in, sliding her tip blade across the person neck, arms, legs, and face. Causing light but painful cuts.  
  
"That does hurt." Jasmine faked a pout.  
  
Owen laughed as he pulled his bloody sword out of her, her screams slowly dieing down. With one last laugh the twins stabbed her with amazing force, right through her forehead, crushing the skull in a sickening crack.  
  
Jasmine pulled her sword away, bringing the crimson stained weapon to her lips, and licked the flat side. A grin played on her features as she laughed with her brother at their puny victim, laying slumped against the wall, the shinny liquid surrounding her.  
  
"That was fun, but my dear brother what message will we drop the Z fighters?" She asked.  
  
Owen bent down and picked up the dead body, not a drop of the blood staining his clothing. He flew off, closely followed by his curious sister.  
  
"We will drop something alright." He laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegita ate silently, not really interested in talking to any one here at the moment. His mind wondered, this was annoying, not knowing what the hell is doing this. Not even the Ki's, what are they worth. This is like the Buu fight, then they didn't have a clue either, how pathetic.  
  
Where the hell is Kakoratt when you need him.  
  
Ubbu forked the last of his food and shoved it into his mouth. The others had already finished, unfortunately they were not permitted to leave the table. So every one is waiting for the Ki's to say something. What was taking them so long.  
  
"Alright, would some one tell us what is going on, if you even know!" Trunks demanded.  
  
Pan sweet dropped as everyone turned to look at them, what an idiot.  
  
Paris turned her head just in time to see red drops of something fall on the table. It looked just like ......  
  
Paris's scream filled the yard, as she scrambled back away from the forming pool of blood. Looking up to find what was the cause only to see two, floating, people. With a dead, bloody body in the arms of the man.  
  
Owen dropped the body onto the table, his eyes grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh dear people, here is your present from us. There is more to come." Jasmine stated playfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hi, did you like? Please review, thank you.  
  
Ja Na !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: Hey people, I really only have one thing to say to my reviewers. I LOVE YOU BLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You are the only person who reviews so this chapter is too you. OH ya, no the Z gang do not know about Bura and her space adventures. It's explained in this chapter.  
  
So here it is, a chapter dedicated to Blade.  
  
Ch 9 Oh, hi nice to see you again!  
  
Bura sighed heavily as they neared Earth, her home. Oh, shit was she in for it, how was she going to explain the last past 9 years. What was she going to say, 'Oh hi, remember me. I was your daughter, and disappeared about 9 years ago in hope to learn a few things about my self. So what's been going on?'  
  
More time is what she needed. To add to all this, Eve happily informed them that the Z fighters and the Kai's where waiting for them on the look out. Oh goody, so she shows up and .......  
  
"Bura stop day dreaming, get you uniform on and get ready to meet the people you will be teaming up with!" Eve ordered her eyes glinted.  
  
"Aye Aye, captain." Bura said bitterly.  
  
With a huffy turn, Bura stalked out of the room to her own. Uniform or looking nice wouldn't help her in this matter. She continued with pulling her long tassels of aqua hair into a long braid with blue-green ribbons intertwined. Her uniform, she personally thought was the ugliest thing made, consist of a blue skirt that came to her knees, a light green tank top with flowers designs on it, and her symbol, the sleeves were see through, tight, and came down to her wrist and tied around her middle finger. And to make it all look tackier than it already was, would have to be the white very high heeled ankle high shoes. Plus the earrings that Eve added on, with little flower bud. She was doing just dandy in her fashion area.  
  
Bura finished sulking and put on some light make up to at least help the horrible look, which is sort of impossible.  
  
"Are you done yet, Bura?" Nell came zooming in, his annoying voice ringing in her ears.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, we only just landed and Nukiom is wondering where the hell you are!" Nell yelled before he disappeared again.  
  
"We just landed, I couldn't of dazed of that long."  
  
Nell yelled back before leaving the ship.  
  
"It's not the first time!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For some reason she could stop fidgeting, some how she felt that some one rather important was here, as she watched the people from the ship pile out in rows. She could since her own blood, though she didn't have ki like the others, she could tell when it was her own flesh and blood.  
  
Vegita watched his wife finger her dress, rather attentively. As though she was nervous or thinking really hard about some thing, that was bothering her in some way. Vegita looked up just in time to see Nukiom and Eve come out of the ship, followed by a tall boy with sandy white hair if not perfectly white and from what he can see wine- red eyes.  
  
((A/N( I always wanted to put an albino in my story, here was my chance!))  
  
So this is the people who are to aid us in the current problem. But wasn't there suppose to be four, he only counted 3, the damn Kia's said there was four of them, of course they only said Nukiom and Eve with their two apprentices. There was only one, the albino kid ((Hee hee)).  
  
Where was the other one? He sense a ki that was very familiar, like his own. Some things going on with is head, or he was really sensing his daughter's ki.  
  
Nukiom glanced behind his shoulder to see air, not Bura Vegita. Where in the hell is she, of course she was nervous, but that gave her no reason as to not show. She couldn't hide forever! With a rustle there stood his young pupil (( In there world 25 is like a teenager, time goes slow, yet faster than Earths. So Bura was 17 when she left and on the planet she stayed at she would be about 103, time goes weirdly because there is two moons, a day is like 3 days on Earth. So on Earth she would be 25. I just confused my self. I'm going to shut up, sorry))  
  
On her pretty face showed horror and fear, she was eyeing her father. Now this was not normal by any means for Bura to be scared like this. Things should get interesting when he announces that here stood Bura Vegita Briefs, princess of all saiya-Jinns and has been missing for 9 (( I'm not even going to go into it)) years.  
  
He turned calmly as the Grand Kai walked forward with a grin.  
  
"Nice to see ya again, Nukiom, Eve. Long time no see, eh!"  
  
"As the same to you and the other Kai's." Eve said, and Nukiom smiled stepping forward next to Eve.  
  
"Ah yes, you already know of the current screw up in the universe, so how as it been other than the usual dead popping up every where." The elder Supreme Kai implied, with a humorous voice.  
  
Bura hide behind Nukioms' large figure, they didn't see me. But father knew some thing is up, he's got that look, I might want to lower my ki and disappear through the back of the ship, then no one will notice I was ever here. That sounds like a wonderful plan.  
  
Bura started to side step, rather creep away with caution. But before she could make it to the entrance of the ship. Nukiom, Eve, and Rey turned around, with the whole gang and the Kai's were watching her. Her mother screeched and passed out, her father just stood there dumbfounded. Damn they recognized her, oh poor me!  
  
"Bura come here, I told them they were in for a few surprises. So here is the biggest one. Say hi to the people in whom you haven't seen in about 10 years, wow oh wow hasn't this young woman grown since the last time you've seen her!" Eve laughed wickedly at the young girls defeat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow now wasn't that all interesting. Should I continue, any one who reads it would be nice to know. Well I'm going to continue any way, because I want too. This story is about to go for a few spins. So stay tuned for the next chapter of Once and Again.  
  
Always wanted to do that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter was for you oh so loyal reviewer Blade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja Na 


	10. chapter 10

Okay Hi, I'm writing again.  
  
Disclaimer- This is very boring but hey I don't like being sued to No I don't own DBZ or Clock Tower. I'm poor, so please don't sue. I'm only a innocent teenager!!!! Oh ya there is a reason why it says I have no reviews now, hehe I had to delete my story then re-load it.  
  
Chapter 10 Long lost Princess  
  
The Z gang just stared at her; she went ridged, waving at them with a odd, plastic, smile on her face.  
  
"H-hi long t-t-time n-o-o see!" Bura at that moment shot out of there, like her feet were on fire and her ass was catching.  
  
Nukiom grabbed her tail, pulling her back with force.  
  
"Now, now where's your manners." Eve shook her finger at Bura.  
  
Rey watched Bura freak out, panicking to get away. He felt some what sorry for her, but the bigger half of him was laughing like a mad man. This is hilarious, he never saw Bura like this.  
  
Bura started to whimper, silently begging that this couldn't get any worse.  
  
"BURA, where have you been, oh my gosh!!" Pan practically screamed, glaring at the girl along with Trunks and the others.  
  
'Shit' it did get worse, why me?  
  
"Um, well I just kinda left for awhile, why?"  
  
'Stupid Bura, stupid their going to kill you' Bura mentally scolded herself.  
  
"WHY, you've been gone for 9 YEARS, everyone thought you were dead." Trunks voice pierced her ears.  
  
Vegita just stood there, with his passed out wife in his arms, staring at his daughter, who was trying desperately to get out of the way of fire lane. A lost cause that was, the younger ones were cornering her; this was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How sweet, family reunion, Bura is here. So we can finally play, Owen when was the last time we played a game with our dear friend Bura?"  
  
Jasmine asked, her lips curled up at the edges.  
  
"Oh for quiet some time, she will understand out game rules much better, and so will Reyown, both of them know well enough what we play for." Owen laughed, narrowing his black eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all set, almost uneasily, uncertain weather to bring up the matter at hand or just shut the hell up, in fear that one of the younger ones would blow them into the next dimension. It seemed that the young generation of Z fighters were not to happy about the princess's sudden arrival, weather it was because she had left for so long and never told them of her where- about's, or that she was ignoring them by all cost.  
  
Nukiom cleared his throat, standing.  
  
"We will not discuss anything of current until we have food in our stomachs, Bura you will cook, for you're the one who as caused the disturbance in this rank." He stated simply, not really wanting to argue.  
  
"WHAT, me, the hell I'm cooking, it's not my fault that none of them could sense my Ki. I am not cooking for people who..............."  
  
Rey cut her off by grabbing her arm and dragging the yelling girl away, before any one decided to beat the shit out of her.  
  
"Okay now that that's out of the way, what happened the other day, Grand Kai you were not precise in explaining who or what did that killing?" Eve said, glancing at the Kai's.  
  
((I really don't want to put into words on what happened, if you read the chapter when it happened then there you have it, so I'm being lazy as hell and short cut it))  
  
Grand Kai nobbed, and explained on what had exactly happened, describing the features of the two killers. Eve and Nukiom both looked as though this was not new news, and that they knew this had happened or would have happened.  
  
"So those two are here, that means the other 7 are too follow pursuit. " Eve said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean 'so those two are here' you know them?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well we know who they ear, Bura and Rey actually know them personally." Eve answered.  
  
"Oh ya, those four have been chewing each other out for the last past 5 years. Hehe at least we have something to do here." Nell appeared out of no where, yawning.  
  
"What's that!" Paris squealed.  
  
"For your information, I'm Nell loyal companion of Reyown and Bura!" Nell stated in a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
  
"Well loyal is a matter of opinion, dinners ready!" Rey yelled from the kitchen door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bura stood silently in the stream of hot running water as the sound of people talking out side. After dinner had been served, eaten, and cleaned up after, the group decided to talk over the plan in action to stop who ever was doing this.  
  
It was useless, there will always be someone who wants to rule the world, and some fuck up who wants to kill. They all fail anyways, pathetic, no wonder Jasmine and Owen were having there fun with the frightened people of Earth, before the loser who was causing this problem failed miserably. Oh yes she knew about their presence, she always did know when and where those two were.  
  
Bura, and Rey understood the two siblings, knew why they did what they did, it was simple.  
  
To show mortals that Evil never just leaves, or disappears, no darkness is always there, and that peace was impossible. For people are to hungry for blood shed. They were only quenching their own thirst for blood.  
  
That was all, lust for blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'm so sorry about the chapter wait, fanfic. Net would not let me upload, and something weird happened to my stories, no reviews showed up and chapters were turning out in different languages, so I had to delete all the stories, thus why no reviews show *cries* , I'm so sorry for the problem in chapters, please forgive me. I'm not having a good week, sorry for my attitude.  
  
This chapter was very short, sorry again, I'll write more.  
  
Ja Na 


	11. chapter 11

A/N: Hi I'm sorry for the wait, thank you Blade for reviewing, I feel much better. Fanfiction.net has been having problems lately, I was not the only one having there stories deleted. Thank you again for being so patient. Oh yes if you haven't noticed I changed my pen name, sorry for not for warning you about that!  
  
Please review, flames accepted, I like to know your ideas, dislikes, and thoughts!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters or any character from Clock Tower 3. Only the characters I made up and the story Idea I MADE UP.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11 What has already come to pass never happens again, right?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Glus-Kia (Glue- sky) lounged, his sinuous hand ran, perturbed, through locks of silver-blue. Perfect lips curled down ward, his eyes narrowing in thought.  
  
The two brats are ruining the silent operation, this was never suppose to be known to the damn Z fighters, and to top this cake off Nukiom and Eve were involved now, including Reyown and Bura Vegita.  
  
Jasmine and Owen only wanted to play there game, it just so happened that the two people who knew how to play were here.  
  
Damn, the council will not like the report he had to bring them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bura sat, meditating; a thin coat of perspiration lined her forehead in her concentration. 'Damn that old man he managed to assign me to every chore and errand he could think of, and was still listing them off. The asshole, I will have my revenge on him!'  
  
The beautiful woman let a low growl escape her lips, her thoughts wondered to her family and friends, every one had been uneasy around her; it was bad enough that her own mother cried every time she looked at her. Or that her best friends in the world was now ignoring her, even Trunks and Goten were avoiding her.  
  
Nell was always sleeping, eating, or terrorizing pass-by humans, and didn't listen to a word she said. Reyown was so wrapped up in training, and flirting with every girl he saw, he didn't care that she was mentally hurt; then again Bura was never mentally healthy.  
  
A soft cool breeze mesmerized her skin, moving the light blue fabric she wore, that stuck to her skin in the light sweat she had with all her magical concentration. The young sayain was pondering weather or not to confront the two scissor twins. It really didn't matter if she didn't find them, they would seek her out.  
  
Anyway you put it, they would come. The souvenir they left the Z fighters was small compared to what they really could of done. She of all people knew this, how those two played their sick games.  
  
Well some part of her liked the game, she was us to it.  
  
And most certainly not use to her old home here, she use to love it here, she could shop (((every few minutes of shopping, man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)))) She had friends, a great family, if you ignored her brothers' constant annoying pranks. She had every thing, but 9 and a half years ago she lost something, she still couldn't find out what it was, but she lost some thing.  
  
Her family slowly fell apart, trapped in their sorrow at the loss of Goku. Each person suffering in their own way, showing it in their own ways. She suffered too, along with every one else, yet she couldn't take it like every one else did. She ran, hoping to find some thing that could heal her wounds.  
  
At first her hopes were to become like Goku, strong, kind, loving. But she some how managed to screw that up, the choices she made during her time away from Earth were bad, or wrong, they all seemed to lead to some thing else, and she never could correct them.  
  
What if she repeated the same mistakes she did in her past, with out even realizing it? Was it possible that she could mess up again after knowing what happened after wards?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jasmine, I'm bored, why hasn't Rey-boy and Princess answered our game call?" Owen whined to his sister.  
  
"Wait, be patient. The nice little group down there will be having a big meeting at the look-out, our two friends are not invited, and they have managed to get in trouble. And you know how the saying goes." Jasmine soothed her brother, smiling wickedly.  
  
"When the cats are away, the mice will play."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is the song for the chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whisper  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
  
this truth drives me  
  
into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
if I will it all away  
  
don't turn away  
  
(don't give in to the pain)  
  
don't try to hide  
  
(though they're screaming your name)  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
(never sleep never die)  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
but somehow I know  
  
that there's much more to come  
  
immobilized by my fear  
  
and soon to be  
  
blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain  
  
if I will it all away  
  
fallen angels at my feet  
  
whispered voices at my ear  
  
death before my eyes  
  
lying next to me I fear  
  
she beckons me  
  
shall I give in?  
  
upon my end shall I begin?  
  
forsaking all I've fallen for  
  
I rise to meet the end.  
  
Imaginary  
  
swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
cannot cease for the fear  
  
of silent nights  
  
oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
the goddess of imaginary light  
  
in my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
of alarm clock screaming monsters  
  
calling my name  
  
let me stay  
  
where the wind will whisper to me  
  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
if you need to leave the world you live in  
  
lay your head down and stay a while  
  
though you may not remember dreaming  
  
something waits for you to breathe again.  
  
My Immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have me  
  
all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
  
your face it hurts  
  
my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away  
  
all the sanity in me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
but though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along...  
  
Where Will You Go?  
  
you're too important for anyone  
  
there's something wrong with everything you see  
  
but I, I know who you really are  
  
you're the one who cries when you're alone  
  
where will you go?  
  
with no one left to save you from yourself  
  
you can't escape  
  
you can't escape  
  
you think that I can't see right through your eyes  
  
scared to death to face reality  
  
no one seems to hear your hidden cries  
  
you're left to face yourself alone  
  
but where will you go?  
  
with no one left to save you from yourself  
  
you can't escape the truth  
  
I realize you're afraid  
  
but you can't escape  
  
you don't want to escape  
  
I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
  
is it clear enough that you can't live you're whole life all alone?  
  
I can hear you in a whisper  
  
but you can't even hear me screaming.  
  
Field of Innocence  
  
I still remember the world  
  
from the eyes of a child  
  
slowly those feelings  
  
were clouded by what I know now  
  
where has my heart gone?  
  
an uneven trade for the real world  
  
I want to go back to  
  
believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
  
I still remember the sun  
  
always warm on my back  
  
somehow it seems colder now  
  
where had my heart gone  
  
trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
  
I want to go back to  
  
believing in everything  
  
(Latin hymn)  
  
Even In Death  
  
give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
  
I see you're shadow so I know they're all wrong  
  
moonlight on the soft brown earth  
  
it leaves me to where you lay  
  
they took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
  
I will stay away forever here with you, my love  
  
the softly spoken words you gave me  
  
even in death our love goes on  
  
some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love  
  
but no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love  
  
they don't know you can't leave me  
  
they don't hear you singing to me  
  
and I can't love you anymore than I do.  
  
Anywhere  
  
dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
  
and dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
  
and at sweet night, you are my own  
  
take my hand  
  
we're leaving here tonight  
  
there's no need to tell anyone  
  
they'd only hold us down  
  
so by the morning light  
  
we'll be halfway to anywhere  
  
where love is more than just your name  
  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
  
no one knows who we are there  
  
all I want is to give my life only to you  
  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
  
let's run away I'll take you there  
  
forget this life  
  
come with me  
  
don't look back you're safe now  
  
unlock your heart  
  
drop your guard  
  
no one's left to stop you.  
  
Lies  
  
bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
  
sealed with lies through so many tears  
  
lost from within, pursuing the end  
  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
  
you will never be strong enough  
  
you will never be good enough  
  
you were never conceived in love  
  
you will not rise above  
  
they'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I struggle on to feed this hunger  
  
burning deep inside of me  
  
but through my tears breaks a blinding light  
  
birthing a dawn to this endless night  
  
arms outstretched awaiting me  
  
an open embrace upon a bleeding tree  
  
rest in me and I'll comfort you  
  
I have lived and I died for you  
  
abide in me and I vow to you  
  
I will never forsake you.  
  
Away From Me  
  
I hold my breath as this life starts to take it's toll  
  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
  
but oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
  
lost all faith in the things that I have achieved  
  
I've woken now to find myself  
  
in the shadows of all I have created  
  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
  
(away from this place I've made)  
  
won't you take me away from me?  
  
crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
  
I can't go on like this  
  
I loathe all I've become  
  
lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that was by Evenescence- My immortal, the song was for Bura, each chapter for now on will have a song at the end.  
  
Do you think I should continue, I'm kinda iffy about it?  
  
Any ideas.  
  
Please review.  
  
See ya space Cow Boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. ch 12

A/N: Okay I've been out on a long, nice, relaxing vacation. School is about to start, and I've decided to continue this story. Thank you Blade, being you're probably the only one that ever reads, but that's okay, your cool. But by any chance of fate, let some one review!  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill; I do not own DBZ/GT or Clock tower three.  
  
Chapter 12 When the cats are away the mice shall play!  
  
Reyown watched Bura lift the large boulder with her mind, nothing new. But the way she looked, as though she was trying to find a reason to do something, something she new was wrong.  
  
The beautiful princess's face was askew with thought; the boulder was easy to lift. Childs play really, it was the pushing fact that the Z fighters and gang all went up to the look out, no doubt speaking of attack methods to use on the new enemy. They all were relieved to leave the tense atmosphere that Buras presence had created.  
  
No it was the desire to go play with Jasmine and Owen. But what if she was caught, only Nukiom, and she was sure Eve had a good idea that Bura did some thing relatively evil. Of course Reyown and Nell knew, they went through the same ordeal.  
  
Well if she told Reyown that she wanted to see their old friends, would he blow up in her face. Or maybe she could distract him and then leave. That would work perfectly; Reyown wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. This should be easy, if only Bura knew Reyown was thinking along the same lines of deception.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bura made their dinner silently, her plan playing in her head perfectly. She would place a sleeping drought in his drink, as soon as he fell a sleep, she would leave. She grinned to her self, pleased with the idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reyown finished washing the dishes, and got the drinks ready. One sleeping drought and she would be sleeping like a baby, then he would sneak out and find the scissor twins. Oh he was so smart. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(((I think their both idiots, but I'm writing this so who's more of an idiot them or me?)))  
  
Nell sat lounging in the living room, 'what was keeping them so long', he knew damn well that it doesn't take this long to cook some thing as simple as ..  
  
"You wench you let it burn!!" Reyown's angry voice came to the cat things sensitive ears.  
  
Of course leave it to Bura to burn gravy.  
  
"It looks perfectly fine to me, sesh."  
  
"It's black, what in high hell looks okay to eat."  
  
Nell blocked the rest off, ignoring the two.  
  
"Here ends another episode of wasting time with Bura and Reyown." Nell mumbled floating jaded(bored) to the kitchen after hearing his name screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reyown slammed the cups down on the table, dropping in Bura's cup a sleeping pill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bura grumbled, placing the plates on the table furiously, unnoticed by any one slipping a sleeping drought in the Reyowns drink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nell floated in his place, eating and watching as the two apprentices of the greatest fighters of mystic and magic silently played 'who blinks first loses'.  
  
How childish, those two. They were both planning some thing evil, he could tell.  
  
Nell grabbed one of the cups, drinking his thirst. Then another, man was he thirsty. Wow today's tea looked kind of odd, but tasty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bura and Reyown both turned toward Nell, upon hearing a 'thump'.  
  
The cat-thing was a sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bura realized all too soon that she had been deceived.  
  
~~~~  
  
Reyown looked from Bura to the heavily drugged Nell.  
  
"You killed my companion!"  
  
"I did not, you put the sleeping drought in the cups!" She huffed.  
  
"Only in yours." He blurted out all to soon realizing the mistake.  
  
"YOU WHAT!"  
  
"So I know you had to of drugged mine, because he grabbed my glass. What was in it ?!" Reyown demanded furiously.  
  
"A sleeping pill." She stated dryly.  
  
".."  
  
"Why did YOU put a sleeping pill in MY cup, anyway?" Bura turned giving him her profile.  
  
"Same thing goes for you, why?" Reyown crossed his arm over his buff chest.  
  
Bura growled, taking in a breath and blurted out hastily her excuse.  
  
"BecauseIscencedjasminandowen'sprecencesandiwanttoconfrontthemmyself..."  
  
"Bura please, calm down, start over again!"  
  
"Okay I since Jasmine and Owen, they won't stop until we play their game. What's yours?"  
  
"Same reason, I guess the saying 'Old habits die hard' is true." Reyown sighed, rubbing his burgundy red eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When you give a mouse the chance, they will steal it. Yes, and these two mice are very calamitous, when it comes to perspective." Jasmine whispered, her pearl black eyes sparkled with sick joy.  
  
"Now, now my sister. They took the bait, perfectly, they never could contain there urge to greet us head on in a challenge." Owen answered, affectionately.  
  
"Should we meet them now, I can feel their Aura grow near?"  
  
"Yes, are you ready my dear sister?" Owen asked, pulling his two swords out.  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nukiom Sighed, and rubbed his for head, 'the Kia's really need a reality check.'  
  
The rather large, odd looking, group sat listening to the Supreme Kia. Speaking about the problems that had to be taken care of. Though no progress was interceding from there plans.  
  
((( I'm really getting bored with the 'problem at hand' thing. I never liked the Kia's. Sorry but their kind of dumb, rather clueless.. I'm going to shut up now.))))  
  
Pan sighed, this had to be the most boring meeting she had ever been to. And to top that off the old dude and the funky looking lady were turning pale and wide eyed, It's a wonder why Bura wanted to tyro these two.  
  
Then again maybe there was a reason the two darted out of the palace and flew off at top speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Song~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE  
  
THERE'S NO REASON, THERE'S NO COMPRAMISE CHANGING SEASONS, LIVING THE HIGH LIFE.  
  
I DON'T KNOW YOU, SO DON'T FREAK ON ME I CAN'T CONTROL YOU, YOU'RE NOT MY DESTINY.  
  
STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE  
  
I CAN'T FIND A REASON WHY I SHOULD JUSTIFY MY WAYS.  
  
STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE  
  
I DON'T NEED A REASON.  
  
YOU DON'T NEED TO.  
  
I'LL CONFESS THIS, YOU'RE MY TRAGEDY.  
  
I'VE LAID YOU TO REST JUST AS FAST AS YOU'VE TURNED ON ME.  
  
GONE FOREVER, BANISH THE MEMORIES, DISPLAYS OF PLEASURE ARE MASKED BY YOUR MISERY.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright there you have it another chapter of boredom, sorry I'm kinda mad at my story. I've been cussing it out today, anyhoo I'm a little busy with school starting and I'm starting my first year in high school. Oh me gosh I'm a fresh men. Poor me, every one tells me it's horrible. *sniffs*  
  
Okay sorry for making you wait for this chapter Blade I hope you liked it ^.^  
  
Ja Na 


End file.
